


Las cinco etapas del duelo, por Stiles Stilinski

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, Five Stages of Grief, M/M, Pining, paso mucho de la season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son cinco pasos, y Stiles se regodea en cada uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cinco etapas del duelo, por Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Escrito para el [reto de ecards](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4302.html?thread=178894#t178894) de retoaleatorio en livejournal.

La cosa ocurre más o menos así: 

_negación_

Stiles está en casa de Derek otra vez, lo que no es raro porque ahora pasa bastante tiempo allí. Lo que es un poco más extraño es que no aparece por amenazas ni asesinos ni posesiones. 

Es algo nuevo, eso, y al principio sorprendía pero luego ya no. Stiles siempre va y según la puerta se abre se encuentra una boca sobre la suya, y si este es el concepto de “follamigo” del que siempre había oído hablar, le parece bien. 

Claro que, con la tontería, Stiles ha aprendido muchísimas cosas de Derek en estos meses; pero la más importante es que le sabe follar, y Stiles está muy de acuerdo con todo lo que le proporcione sexo regularmente. 

El día que todo cambia es un martes cualquiera y están terminando de ver una película. Y es curioso incluso, porque el noventa por ciento de las veces ni siquiera llegan a la mitad. Pero esta vez Stiles está medio dormido, saciado y vacío y contento; Derek está tumbado casi sobre él y antes de que empiecen los créditos, Stiles nota un ligero movimiento, como cuando te tropiezas en sueños.

Gira la cabeza hacia él. 

Está apoyado sobre el codo, la mejilla contra la mano. Está despeinado y la barba está demasiado larga, y tiene los ojos cerrados. Respira en golpes de aire que dejan su boca en suaves puffs, frunce el ceño en sueños. 

Stiles no respira, por unos segundos, diez, veinte, no lo sabe. Stiles le mira y se queda sin respiración porque algo, o alguien, ha aparecido y ha metido una mano en su pecho y le está estrujando el corazón. 

Se mueve demasiado rápido y Derek se despierta con el movimiento. 

—Qué narices haces, joder.

Tartamudea.

—Nada, esto, que voy al baño. 

Se lava la cara y se mira en el espejo. Se señala en él con el dedo, muy fijamente, y habla sin sonido, porque es lo que tiene la vida con hombres-lobo.

Vocaliza un “no” con los ojos fijos en los ambarinos del reflejo, con una expresión demasiado seria; coge aire un par de veces y vuelve donde Derek.

La palabra rebota en su cabeza toda la tarde.

*

_ira_

No sabe qué le pasa pero está _histérico_. Stiles discute con su padre “es un maldito suspenso en un examen, no el fin del mundo” y discute con Isaac “dios, no tienes otro sitio donde meterte con tu cara de cervatillo a punto de ser degollado”. Se enfada con Lydia “estoy perfectamente, joder, qué os pasa a todos”. 

Sobre todo, discute con Derek. No debería sorprender, porque es como siempre se han comunicado, pero desde hacía un tiempo había menos espíritu en ello, menos ganas de hacer daño. Pero ahora Stiles es excesivo sin razón, muy alejado de la coña con la que se enfadaban las últimas semanas.

Al final, es Scott el que habla con él, se intenta zafar, pero no lo consigue. 

—No, quieto, no. 

Stiles frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos y quiere mandarle a la mierda pero, bueno, es Scott. 

—Qué pasa, Stiles. No te he visto tan inaguantable desde que Lydia y Jackson volvieron a empezar después de seis meses hace unos años. 

—No me pasa nada, Scott, es…

—Vamos, no me jodas. Mira, no me lo quieres decir, está bien, si yo no te digo nada, Stiles. No te dije nada cuando empezaste a oler a Derek, tampoco. Y no me digas que es de estar cerca de él porque es exactamente el tipo de olor que dejan otras cosas. Si quieres decirme algo, ya me lo dirás, pero, _por dios_ , deja de volvernos locos a todos.

Stiles se queda callado, le mira y Scott parece un cachorro con las orejas bajas. Suspira, ríe un poco.

—Lo siento, tío.

Le abraza fuerte, sin saber qué decir. 

*

_negociación_

—Si vas tú, te haré todo lo que manden de matemáticas de aquí a navidad. 

—No.

—Hasta semana santa.

—No, Stiles —Kira se recoge el pelo con una especie de palo con un movimiento aprendido —. ¿Además, cuál es tu problema? Hace dos semanas hablabas con Derek perfectamente. 

Traga saliva y piensa una mentira rápido. 

—Tengo que llevar el Jeep a arreglar. ¿Por favor? Solo es acercarle los remedios que me ha dado Deaton, y no te pido más en todo el año, te lo juro

Ella cierra la taquilla de un portazo y entrecierra los ojos rasgados. 

—Sabes que puedo ver cuándo mientes, ¿verdad?

Stiles calla. 

—No. 

Sabe que tiene que estar poniendo una expresión desesperada, pero es que no puede, no puede enfrentarse, no ahora. Ya se lo ha pedido a todos y Kira es su última oportunidad.

Kira suspira y se apiada de él. 

—Bueno. Pero me vas a deber un favor muy gordo. 

—¡Eres la mejor!

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y Stiles se felicita a sí mismo por haber sorteado a Derek un día más.

*

_depresión_

La cuestión es que Stiles se _aburre_ muchísimo. Diciembre avanza lento, como si rodase sobre piedras; está cansado de los cielos plomizos y los días de lluvia. 

El último mensaje de Derek es de hace dos semanas y solo dice su nombre, con una interrogación. No sabe por qué lo mira, pero le hace sentir culpa en el estómago. 

Pero sabe que hizo bien, porque era el momento de alejarse antes de que llegase a pasar nada más allá. Algo como que Stiles (estúpido, estúpido y dependiente Stiles) acabase queriendo algo más, o se aburrieran o tuviesen problemas y al final dejasen de conservar lo que tenían, esa semi-amistad de petardeo, de reírse el uno del otro y salvarse el culo más de una vez.

Lo malo es que, gracias a él mismo, eso ha desaparecido de las dos maneras. Piensa que fue un poco idiota ignorarle, no saber mantener la normalidad, que fue demasiado impulsivo y que evitarle no le ha llevado a nada.

Abraza la almohada cual adolescente deprimida porque su ídolo se ha echado novia y no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir para que todo vuelva a estar como antes, aunque no fuera cuando follaban, aunque fueran solo amigos. 

Tocan a la puerta y entra Lydia. Stiles bajo ningún concepto hace pucheros.

—Nunca te vi mirarme como le miras a él —dice, sentándose en la cama—. A Derek le miras como otra cosa, Stiles. A Derek le miras como algo real. Y estaría bien que dejaras de hacer el gilipollas y se lo dijeras, porque de verdad creo que estás metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. 

Stiles va a protestar, pero ella le corta.

—No. Te callas, porque he entrado en esta habitación solo para decirte lo que en realidad ya sabes, porque no eres tonto, aunque a veces lo parezcas. Y no pienso quedarme en esta pocilga ni un minuto más. Y por lo que más quieras, deja de regodearte en la autocompasión y dúchate, que Derek te tiene que estar oliendo desde su casa.

Sale de su casa como ha entrado, deja por un segundo olor a colonia, hasta que la densidad de la habitación se la traga como si nunca hubiera existido. 

*

_aceptación_

Derek le recibe bastante peor de lo que esperaba. 

—No sé qué quieres, Stiles, pero a no ser que alguien esté en peligro de muerte, no me interesa.

Es como una bofetada, pero sabe que la merece. 

—Mira, solo quería decirte que…

Le mira con los dientes apretados y Stiles sabe que tiene al lobo bajo control, que toda esa ira es de Derek.

—Qué. Qué quieres decirme, ahora que quieres hablarme. Primero te metes en mi casa y luego te metes en mi cama y luego te metes en- y luego desapareces y.

Coge aire, cierra los ojos un segundo y a Stiles se le rompe algo en el estómago.

—Al principio pensé que había pasado algo malo, porque uno no desaparece en Beacon Hills, Stiles; eso no se hace. Solo después de hacer el ridículo supe que el problema era solo yo. Y entonces pensé que _yo_ te había hecho algo malo y me pasé días intentando ver qué era. 

—Yo —empieza, pero se queda sin voz porque, cómo explicarlo. Cómo explicar el miedo paralizador, cómo explicar que cuando pensaba en Derek solo veía un vacío bajo sus pies, el precipicio más alto del mundo—. Lo siento, es que, estabas, ¿sabes? estabas dormido y no supe qué decirte después y de repente no podía mirarte porque quería _más_. Yo no sé de relaciones y…

—Y qué, Stiles.

—Y no me sentía preparado para escuchar el no. 

Derek le mira, impasible. 

—Así que para no escuchar el no, dejaste de hablarme. 

Stiles enfrenta su mirada, muchísimo más fácil ahora que deja de apretar el estómago para reprimir lo que siente cada vez que piensa en él. 

Piensa “le quiero” y es como quitarse el peso del mundo de encima. 

—Así que —se encoge de hombros— siento haberme ido como me fui. Pero de momento no puedo estar aquí. Contigo. Quizá-

—Stiles, no. 

Frunce el ceño porque, bueno, va a alejarse igualmente, le parezca bien a Derek o no. 

Entonces todo pasa demasiado rápido, la confusión de Stiles, las dos zancadas de Derek hasta donde está, la mano en su mandíbula y la caricia con el pulgar y su boca, húmeda y caliente y demandante y Stiles se separa, un segundo.

—No, no lo entiendes, que me gustas en plan gustar, que quiero helado y citas en el cine y darte la mano.

—Para lo listo que se supone que eres, Stiles, a veces eres un poco idiota. Que sí. Que vale. Que todo. Menos lo de dar la mano que no tenemos doce años. Pero sí.

Se queda con la boca abierta, porque esto sí que no lo esperaba, a pesar de Lydia y a pesar de todo. 

—¿Vas a venir irte o me vas a dejar que te siga besando?

Stiles ríe, y le besa y decide dejar lo de darse la mano para otro día. 

Total, tienen muchos. Todos.


End file.
